Keeping In Touch
by Diane Klepper
Summary: Miles O'Brien and Julian Bashir keep in touch after O'Brien moves to Earth with his family.


Keeping in Touch By Diane Klepper and James W. Jones  
  
Miles O'Brien sat in his study at his home in San Francisco. His desk was covered with data padds from his students in his Advanced Practical Engineering class. O'Brien hated reading reports. Sometimes he wished that he was back at Deep Space Nine repairing the outdated Cardassian machinery instead of lecturing "wet behind the ears" Starfleet cadets.  
Miles took a deep breath and then turned to the photos on his desk. He picked up a picture of Keiko, Molly, and Yoshi taken last month at Golden Gate Park. He remembered the fun they had at their family picnic. The kids were happy in their new schools and Keiko loved her new job – working with Boothby on the Academy grounds. The best part of his job was that he got to have dinner with his family every night, and he didn't have to worry about being called away for an emergency repair.  
He put down the photograph and then picked up the other one. This was a picture of himself and Julian Bashir on a holodeck dressed in their Alamo outfits. He smiled as he thought about Julian and how much he missed him and his other friends at Deep Space Nine.  
O'Brien picked up an empty padd and wrote:  
  
Dear Julian,  
  
I've been wondering how you are, so I thought I'd write. I hope that's all right.  
How is everything at the station? Sometimes I actually miss working the 14-hour days necessary to keep everything working right at the station. It's odd, after spending most of my life on spaceships and space stations, to call Earth home. We found a beautiful house right outside San Francisco, so it's a twenty-  
minute hovercar ride to work every day.  
Keiko is working as a botanist at Starfleet Academy. She is working with Boothby. She says that he is driving her crazy because he doesn't want to use modern technology to maintain the Academy grounds. But I think, secretly, she enjoys working with him. Boothby tells her great tales of all the Starfleet officers who went through the Academy. He has told her stories about Captain Picard and even a few about a cadet named Benjamin Sisko, which I'll tell you about in another letter. Molly loves her new school and Yoshi has just started pre-school. They both are growing up so fast that you would hardly recognize them.  
As for teaching, there are times that I wish I was back in Ops at the station. These new cadets don't know the difference between a hypospanner and a geometric wrench. I have to get going now. I have some papers to grade, and I promised Molly and Yoshi their bedtime story. Give my regards to Ezri and everyone at the station.  
Hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Miles  
  
Three weeks later Miles entered his house and found a data padd from Keiko on the kitchen table telling him that she and the kids were out shopping and that they would be back soon. He went to his office and found his computer terminal flashing. He looked at the message to see whom it was from and smiled. He put the message on the screen and started to read:  
  
Dear Miles,  
  
It was nice to hear from you. I miss your presence her at Deep Space Nine. The evenings seem incomplete without our nightly darts games at Quark's. I still play darts some, but it's just not the same without you, Miles.  
Ezri and I are still together -- Ezri says "Hi" by the way. The time that we spent with our re-creation of the Alamo and other endeavors is being taken up with romance. Not a bad replacement I have to admit, but I still miss our times together with Davy Crockett, Jim Bowie, and Captain Travis. Oh well, "all things must pass" – I believe a Bajorian poet said that – although, it's generic enough that the same sentiment has probably been expressed many times in many cultures.  
Miles, there really was a very abrupt change here at the station at the end of the war with the Dominion – so many people left the station: Odo, Worf, Garrick, you and Keiko… and Captain Sisko. Of course, Kira's still here, also Kassidy, Jake, and Nog. I don't know what I'd do without them. Nog has really been a big help to Kira. And you know, come to think of it, he raises my spirits when I see him. Jake still stares out of the large spaceports on the balcony of the Promenade for long periods of time. He stares at the wormhole – the "Celestial Temple." I would assume that he is wondering when, if ever, his father – Captain Sisko, "the Emissary" – will return. He says that he is all right whenever Ezri talks to him. I wish that there was something I could do for him, but I haven't though of anything yet. I'm glad to hear that you and Keiko and the kids found a house you like in the San Francisco area. A house, now that would be interesting – actually living in your own house. Wow, that would take some getting used to. I'm glad to hear that Molly and Yoshi are adjusting so well to life off the station. Since the station was all that they knew, I wondered how they would take the change. But kids are flexible. As long as they are with you and Keiko, I'm sure they will be happy. Well Miles, you finally have that "family life" you always talked about. Kira sends her regards. As you can imagine, she is particularly interested to hear how Yoshi is doing, being his surrogate mother.  
Keiko working with Boothby – now that creates an interesting mental image. I'm surprised that Boothby would work with anyone. How on earth were you able to arrange that?  
Concerning your teaching, well, I believe that I'm going to have to make a trip to Starfleet Academy to see Professor O'Brien in action. I can't help but chuckle when I think about you standing in a classroom teaching, Miles. I hope that I'm not offending you, but, honestly, you never really gave me the impression that you had the patience for teaching – you always seemed to prefer doing something yourself rather than taking the time to even show someone else what you wanted done, much less teach them how to do it. Miles, I have taken up my research on the Jem'Hadar "addiction" to ketracel-white again. I know what you would probably say: "You're just wasting your time, Julian." But I have been interested in this ever since the time you and I were trapped on that planet in the Gamma Quardant with that renegade Jem'Hadar, Colonel Goran'Agar, and his followers. I remember that as being one of our greatest adventures, and most intense – partially because of that disagreement that we had on the planet.  
Anyway, in my spare moments here at DS-9, I have returned to the problem of the Jem'Hadar "addiction." I'm probably so fascinated by this problem because of its intellectual challenge – it gives me a chance to stretch my mind. The Founder's use of genetic engineering on this is nothing short of brilliant. As I suppose you remember, I did a fair amount of work in genetics when I was in training at Starfleet Medical, so I'm no neophyte in this area. That's probably another reason why I keep returning to this problem – its dovetails so well into previous work I have done. I realize that the Founders designed the Jem'Hadar dependence on ketracel-white with the idea of preventing anyone from tampering with it and that they didn't develop a solution because they didn't want one to exist. Then I think about Goran'Agar and his being free of his "addiction", and I want to know how it happened. Sometimes I get tired or frustrated from grappling with the problem, and I want to put it down. But then my mind returns to Goran'Agar's followers and their willingness to risk death to become free of their addiction and I can't put it down. Miles, I'm still touched by that willingness to risk everything for freedom. I remember when I finished medical school the Hippocratic Oath didn't really seem to mean much, just words recited because it was necessary. Now it does. I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable, Miles. I don't blame you for what you did to get us off that planet. Looking back, it may have been the only reasonable thing to do.  
Well, I guess I've rambled on enough for now.  
I hope to hear from you in the not too distant future.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Julian  
  
One month later Molly O'Brien sat at her kitchen table doing her homework. Miles O'Brien came in and kissed his daughter in the cheek. " Hello, sweetheart," he said.  
She smiled at him at him. "Hi, Daddy… Mom says supper will be late. She's giving Yoshi a bath."  
Miles looked surprised. "At this time of day"  
" He was playing in a mud puddle in the park. Mom says he's almost as dirty as you get when you play in the holographic Alamo with Uncle Julian."  
"That doesn't count… it was holographic dirt." A look of embarrassment crossed Miles' face as he remembered that he had forgotten to write Julian.  
Just then they heard a giggle from the other room and in ran Yoshi dressed in a pair of blue pajamas that were covered with tiny spaceships. He ran into Miles' arms.  
"Daddy…I missed you."  
Miles picked up his son and hugged him. "Hello, Yoshi. I missed you. Did you have a nice bath?"  
Yoshi nodded as Keiko came into the room. She was dressed in a slightly damp white robe. She kissed Miles on the cheek. "Hi, Honey… how was your day?  
"Fine…do you think I have time to write Julian before dinner?"  
Keiko smiled at her husband. She knew how important Miles' friendship with Julian was to him. Even though she thought that the stuff Miles and Julian did on the holo-deck was childish, it kept them both out of trouble and Miles came home very happy. "Sure Miles."  
Molly asked, "Daddy is Uncle Julian going to the Alamo with us this summer?"  
Miles put Yoshi down on the floor and then kissed Molly on the cheek. "That's a good idea, Honey. I'll ask him."  
Molly frowned, "Daddy, I hated when you sent us away whenever there were problems at the station. I missed you so much."  
O'Brien hugged his daughter. "I hated that too Molly, but I had to make sure that you and your mom and brother were safe."  
Keiko smiled at her husband and daughter. "Molly, that is one of the reasons why Daddy took the job at Starfleet Academy. This way we all can be together."  
Molly smiled and hugged her father. "I'm glad we can all be together now."  
"Me too, Molly."  
Keiko smiled, "You had better write your letter now. Dinner is almost ready."  
Miles gave Molly another hug and then he headed to his office and turned on his computer:  
  
Dear Julian,  
  
I was really happy to receive your letter. I also miss our darts games at Quark's. How is Quark by the way? Is he still watering down the drinks? I'm sure Kira is keeping him on his toes. I bet Quark misses Odo watching him all the time. He always did like a challenge.  
I'm glad that you and Ezri are still together. I figured that once you found the right woman you would form a lasting relationship. For a long time I thought I would never settle down -- until I met Keiko. It was love at first sight. By the way, Keiko and the kids say to give you and Ezri their love.  
I talked with Yoshi about his surrogate mom, but he is still too young to understand. Of course, Kira will always hold a special place in Keiko's and my hearts. Tell Kira that Yoshi is full of energy and doing fine and that we all miss her. Keiko loves living on Earth, but sometimes I see her staring at the stars at night -- and I know she is thinking about being in space again. Maybe in a few years, when the kids are older, I'll get another assignment in space. I just can't picture myself spending the rest of my career teaching. I do think of everybody at the station quite often. I keep hoping to hear that Captain Sisko found his way back to the station, for both Jake's and Kassidy's sake. Jake is a good kid. I just hope he doesn't end up spending the rest of his life hoping futilely that his father will return.  
This summer we are going to take the kids to see the Alamo. I was hoping, maybe, if you can get some time off, you and Ezri could visit Earth and join us. You could stay with us. Our house has a big guest room, and Keiko and I would love to see both of you. If you can't get away, I'll understand. Don't worry, I'll send you a lot of holo-photos.  
Keiko really likes working with Boothby. It turns out that Captain Picard is an old friend of Boothby's, and he put in a good word for Keiko.  
I happen to be an excellent teacher. I have a lot of hands on experience. My students are constantly asking me questions about my experiences on the Enterprise-D and on the station during the Dominion War. To these kids, wars are exciting. I just hope that they never have to face a real war, because we both know how terrible they really are. If you come into my class, I'll make sure my students ask you a lot of tough questions.  
Julian, even though I was against you helping Goran'Agar find a cure for the Jem'Hadar addiction, I wish you luck. You have one of the best medical minds I have ever met and if anybody can find a cure for the addiction I know it will be you.  
I have to get going now -- I promised to read Yoshi a bedtime story. He loves to hear stories about space travel. I hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Miles  
  
Keiko was packing a picnic lunch. It was a beautiful Sunday, and she and Miles were going to take the kids to Golden Gate Park for a picnic. Miles came into the kitchen carrying Yoshi. Yoshi jumped into Keiki's arms. "Mommy, Daddy said he is going to teach me how to play baseball."  
Keiko smiled, remembering back to when Miles joined the team that they had formed on DS-9. "I hope you don't dislocate your shoulder this time."  
"Very funny. I just hope my son is a better player that Rom was...I just want to check something in my office. I'll be right back." Miles walked into his office and saw that his computer screen was flashing. He turned it on and read:  
  
Dear Miles,  
  
Thanks for the letter. Quark hasn't changed a bit. I mentioned to him that you and I are corresponding, and he said to send his regards -- I'm sure that makes your day. I conveyed Keiko's, Molly's, and Yoshi's greetings to Ezri. She said to make sure you give Keiko and the kids her love. Also, Ezri said to tell you that she is jealous of your home near Starfleet Academy. I can't believe that you and Keiko are thinking about going back into space. After all your talk about a "real" home, I thought that space assignments would be something of the past when you got that home. But I guess the desire "to see what is out there" is just part of both of your make-ups, must be what put you out there in the first place. (Ezri says you both need some counseling.) Hoping not to sound too selfish, but I would like to have all of you back at the station.  
I really like your idea about going to the Alamo – Ezri is not so sure. But I definitely want to do it – to actually see the remains of the real Alamo – to stand where Davy Crockett once stood, that would be too much. Of course, the trip to Earth is a long one, but if there is a way I can possibly arrange it, I will be there.  
I haven't made any real progress on the ketracel-white problem, but the intellectual challenge is still stimulating me. I been in contact with a veterinarian from the Gamma Quadrant – it appears that vets are sometimes the best people to work with in regard to the Jem'Hadar. Anyway, this particular vet has had some unique experience that has given her some valuable insights into Jem'Hadar biochemistry. Dr. Lyons may be the one to illuminate the path to a cure.  
Thank goodness Kira and Ezri are still here. If they weren't, I believe I would have applied for a transfer myself. I don't mean to sound like I'm depressed, or anything, but I do get nostalgic for the camaraderie we shared on the station. The war itself I could definitely have done without. The odd thing is I don't believe we would have grown as close as we did without the war, must be some of that "duality of life" stuff.  
Well, I'm rambling on again. When I started this letter, I was determined not to do that, like I did in my last letter. But you know me, never make anything simple when I can make it more complicated.  
Write when you can.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Julian  
  
Keiko's voice called him, "Miles, are you ready?"  
"I'll be there in a few minutes." He stared writing:  
  
Dear Julian,  
  
It was great to hear from you. Your letters make me feel close to the station. Sometimes, when I'm proctoring a test, my mind wanders and I find myself thinking back to my time on the Deep Space Nine.  
What I miss most are the people. There is a certain camaraderie when you are stationed with a group of people on a remote outpost. I think that was what drove both Keiko and me into space. (Tell Ezri that we don't need counseling.) I never thought I'd admit it, but I even miss Quark. We did have some great times at his bar playing darts. I was stationed at DS-9 longer than any other place during all my years in Starfleet. I think part of me will always think of the station as my home away from home.  
I am sorry that you haven't found a cure for the ketracel-white problem yet. But I know if anyone can it will be you. That vet sounds interesting. How did you make contact with her? Keiko recently asked me if I wanted another baby. What do you think Julian? Do we need another O'Brien in the universe? What about you and Ezri? Are you thinking about getting married and starting a family? I think you two would make great parents.  
I'll let you know more about our Alamo trip as soon as our plans become more solidified.  
I have to get going. It's late and I have an early class tomorrow. Write back soon.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Miles  
  
Three weeks later Miles parked his hovercar by his house and saw Keiko in the garden pruning her roses. O'Brien got out of the car and walked over to his wife. Keiko looked up to see Miles. She put down her gardening tool and walked up to him smiling. "Hi, Miles…you are home early?"  
Miles gave his wife a soft kiss on the lips and said, "The lecture was short today, so I dismissed my class early. Where are the kids?"  
"They're at a sleep over…It seems we have the whole house to ourselves tonight. What do you want to do?"  
Miles smiled "I'm sure we can think of something to occupy our time."  
"Why don't we go out to dinner and then go dancing?"  
"That's a great idea. Admiral Paris told me about an Italian restaurant he and his wife like, we could give it a try. Between both our jobs and the kids we hardly have any time alone together. That is one of the reasons I took the transfer, so we could have more time together."  
"You still miss being on the station, don't you?"  
Miles smiled at her. "Some."  
"Oh, by the way, I received a letter from Jake Sisko today. He's getting his first story published."  
"That's great news…I bet wherever Captain Sisko is he is very proud. What is the story about?"  
Keiko smiled, "It's about a kid growing up in Starfleet."  
Miles laughed, "I guess it's a little autobiographical." Miles then frowned, "How are he and Kassidy holding up?"  
"They are doing as well as can be expected. The baby is keeping them busy. Jake says that she has her father's smile. They are both convinced that Captain Sisko will come back one day."  
Miles hugged Keiko. "I hope they are right. Any mail?"  
"Yes, you have a letter from Julian. You can read it while I change."  
Miles smiled at his wife, "What did I ever do to deserve you?"  
Keiko kissed him on the cheek. "I don't know. It's definitely not your black thumb. Now, hurry up, I'm hungry."  
Miles watched Keiko walk into the house. He then went inside and went to his office. The data padd was on his desk. He activated it and started to read:  
  
Dear Miles,  
  
It was nice to hear from you. Your letters are a ray of sunshine here at DS-9.  
I met Dr. Lyons through Odo. He has stayed in touch with Kira -- Odo has even been back to the station twice. Dr. Lyons has an enzyme theory that may prove to be the correct approach. I recently received a communication from Garak. I know you never trusted him, but Miles I believe you would be moved by what I received from him. I sent him a letter some time ago, but I hadn't heard from him. After knowing Garak for all these years, I wouldn't have been surprised if he never wrote back. He was always so secretive. I never knew if half the stuff he told me was true or if he made things up just to entertain me. I was very gullible when I arrived at the station. I was overwhelmed when he sent me a copy of the journal he kept while he was on the station. It was not only a chronicle of certain events here at DS-9, but he had remembrances of his early life while he was growing up on Cardassia Prime. There are even some accounts of his activities with the Obsidian Order. It is absolutely fascinating. I'm really touched that Garak sent me a copy of it. It makes me feel that all of my attempts to reach him weren't in vain. There were times when he got me so aggravated that I swore I would never speak to him again, but for some reason I could never keep that promise. I don't know why I was so persistent in pursuing a friendship with Garak. Maybe it was because he was such an enigma, always so secretive and suspicious, that my curiosity got the better of me. Or maybe there was something about him that I admired. This may sound odd, but I believe that I always perceived a fundamental disdain for hypocrisy in Garak that I wished I had myself.  
Garak intersperse his journal with descriptions of his present life on Cardassia Prime. Life there sounds rather bleak these days – that is an understatement. Miles, I wish there was something I could do to help Garak, but I can't think of anything that would make his life better.  
As far as Ezri and I are concerned, well, I believe you are rushing things a bit. I do have to admit, though, that your question raises some interesting questions. What are the chances of a child being produced by a trill and a human? Would my genetic enhancements be passed along to the child, or would I produce a baby with the same genetic make-up I was born with? Maybe it is time that I find some answers to these questions.  
Let me know about the specifics of the Alamo trip as soon as possible, so I can make the necessary arrangements.  
I guess that is all for now Miles. I'm meeting Ezri for dinner.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Julian  
  
Miles tossed and turned in bed. He looked at Keiko lying next to him. She was sound asleep. He was glad Keiko was such a sound sleeper. Throughout their marriage he had many sleepless nights…especially during the Dominion War. Tonight he knew why he couldn't sleep. He was too excited about the Alamo trip. He was excited about the possibility that Julian would be coming with them. The trip would not be the same without Julian there. He chuckled to himself at this thought, remembering back to his early days on the station, when he avoided Julian whenever possible.  
He quietly got out of bed and walked downstairs to his office. At first he decided to finish grading his last test, but his eyes wandered to the photograph of him and Julian. He took out a blank padd and wrote:  
  
Dear Julian,  
  
I am glad you and Garak are keeping in touch. I never really trusted Garak, but he did come through for us during the Dominion War. I guess, thinking back to first meeting him on the station, it must have been hard for him to be the only Cardassian on the station. All those years working for the Obsidian order must have made it hard for him to trust anyone. The fact that he sent you a copy of his journal is really intriguing. Maybe he wanted to tell you that your friendship meant a lot to him. Julian, I wouldn't be surprised if you were Garak's first real friend. Even though he kept his secrets well, we always knew that he was much more than the simple tailor he made himself out to be. By the way, he is really a good tailor. Keiko still wears a number of the dresses she bought from him over the years.  
I admit, for a long time I hated the Cardassians. I saw first hand some of the atrocities they have committed, but now, being a father, I just want my kids to grow up in a safe environment –I hope we can put the past behind us. I just hope that Molly and Yoshi never have to face a lot of the horrors we faced during the war. I never thought I'd say this, but Garak may be someone who will contribute to a lasting peace with the Cardassians.  
I have some free time coming up at the end of August, and I am hoping you will be able to get away and go with us to the Alamo. Julian, I know it is a long trip, but going there without you will not be the same. I really hope you can get away.  
  
Your Alamo buddy,  
  
Miles  
  
Three days later Miles was at his desk grading his student's papers. "If this is the future of Starfleet, we're in trouble," he muttered to himself. The house was quiet because the kids were at a play date and Keiko was out shopping. His mind wandered to the photograph of him and Julian in the Alamo simulation and he smiled. Just then his computer beeped and he turned it on and smiled. He started to read:  
  
Dear Miles,  
  
Thanks for the letter. I definitely want to try to go with you to see the Alamo. I think I might be able to talk Ezri into going also. Just let me know the exact dates, so I can get everything arranged with Kira. Seeing your new home and watching you teach some classes at Starfleet Academy will be added pluses for the trip.  
Ezri and I have been doing pretty well – as a couple that is. I suppose you probably guessed that from my remark about bringing her along on our Alamo trip. I don't really have anybody here at the station who I can talk to about my relationship with Ezri, so I'll share a few thoughts with you: Sometimes, I have trouble dealing with the fact that part of Jadzia is there, alive in Ezri. When I'm in my most paranoid state of mind, I think I can see Jadzia – in there – looking at me. I think about the "crush" that I had on her and the fact that it wasn't returned… and…well, I become unsure of myself. Does that sound weird Miles? In any event, Ezri always seems to dispel my gloom – I think it's her physical presence as much as anything that does it, her closeness. She can be rather endearing when she sets her mind to it. In addition to the problem of the presence of Jadzia, there is also all the experience of the Dax symbiont. My experience in romance is so limited in comparison that I feel intimidated at times. All of those lives, with marriages and relationships and children born and raised, and me with less experience than most people my age…but then Ezri snuggles up real close, and I forget all of that. It just seems to vanish. All of my ruminations in this area make me think of something you used to tell me when my ramblings would irritate you: "Julian, you think too much." Maybe, as far as Ezri is concerned, I'm going to have to stop thinking so much and just go with the way I feel. Any insights here would be appreciated, Miles.  
I've finished reading Garak's journal. The route by which he ended up here at DS-9 is really interesting. He didn't say anything about not letting anyone else read it. If you like, I could bring a copy of it with me when we come to Earth. I could transmit a copy, but that would take a lot of bandwidth – and since I'm coming to Earth anyway…let me know.  
You're so right when you say Garak "came through for us during the Dominion War." You know, looking back, I believe that there is a legitimate question as to whether we would have won the war without Garak's help. His decoding of the Cardassian/Dominion communications were invaluable, and his manipulation of Captain Sisko that brought the Romulans into the war on our side – well, the morality may have been questionable, but the results may very well have been the difference. Miles help me. Let's see if we can come up with a reasonable way to help Garak. Okay?  
I still haven't had much luck with the Jem'Hadar ketracel-white problem, in spite of Dr. Lyons' help. But I haven't given up yet. I still can't forget the desperate desire of Goran'Agar and his followers – I guess I've finally turned into a real doctor. Well, I guess that's all for now. Don't forget to let me know the exact dates for the Alamo trip as soon as possible, so I can make the necessary arrangements. I've already started brushing up on the historical details.  
  
Your brother-in-arms,  
  
Julian  
  
Miles put down the padd and smiled. Keiko came into Mile's office carrying several packages. Keiko looked at the happy look on her husband's face and asked, "Good news?"  
Miles smiled. " There is a good possibility that Julian and Ezri are going to join us on our Alamo trip."  
Keiko hugged him. "That's great news. I'll have someone to talk to while you and Julian play in the dirt"  
Miles gave Keiko a soft kiss on her lips. "It's not dirt. It's a historical monument."  
Keiko smiled, "Okay…it's a historical monument…but you still have to clear some of your junk out of the spare room."  
"It's not junk…they are memories from my years in space."  
Keiko gave Miles a little frown. "Okay, but tomorrow is Saturday. I'm taking Molly and Yoshi to visit my grandmother. When we get back I want to see the spare room spotless. Is that clear?  
Miles smiled, "Aye, sir."  
"Good." She gave Miles a quick kiss on the lips and then grabbed his hand. "Let me show you what I bought."  
  
Sunday afternoon Miles O'Brien was putting some of his belonging in storage containers and grumbling, "Bashir…you'd better appreciate this." Miles put the lid on the container and surveyed the spare room and smiled. The bed and floor were clear of his collection of spare parts and rocks he had collected over the years. " It was a good thing I had a storage closet in Ops at Deep Space Nine,' he mumbled, " because there was no way Keiko would have ever let me keep this collection in our cabin." He put the last storage box in the hallway closet and looked at the old-fashioned clock on the wall. It was a wedding present from Captain Picard and he and Keiko always had it hanging up wherever they were living.  
He had about forty-five minutes until Keiko came home with the kids. He promised to take them to the Spring Festival they had at Golden Gate Park every spring. They were going to have old-fashioned amusement park rides there and the kids couldn't wait to go on the rides. Miles knew he should be spending the time grading the test he gave yesterday, but instead he sat down at his computer and started writing:  
  
Dear Julian,  
  
That's great news that you're going to try to make the Alamo trip with us. I have the last two weeks off in August, so hopefully you and Ezri will be able to come then. If you come early enough, I can show you around San Francisco before we head for the Alamo. Then, if you have some extra time off, you can sit in on a few of the classes I'm teaching in the beginning of September. I'll make sure to save all the hard questions for you to answer.  
I'm happy that you and Ezri are getting along really well. I still remember how you constantly came on to Jadzia when you first came to the station. I used to think it was funny how she constantly turned you down. I know you were upset when she got involved with Worf, but you were still able to have a good friendship with her until she died. (I always found it amusing when Captain Sisko called Jadzia old man, but in many ways she was a lot older – because she had so many different lives.) Ezri, because of the Dax symbiont, will always be more experienced in life then you. But take it from an old married man; the difference will only make your union stronger.  
Ezri seems so different from Jadzia, but part of Jadzia will always be with us because Ezri has her memories. So, I guess we will always have a part of Jadzia with us, which is very nice. Julian, take my advice, if you feel that Ezri is the person that makes you happy don't let her go. Don't think too much. If the war has told us anything, it should be don't let happiness slip away.  
I would definitely be interested in reading Garak's journal. Bring it with you when you come to San Francisco. I guess now Garak can't go around saying he is just a simple tailor. If I can think of any way to help, Garak I will let you know.  
I'm sorry you still haven't found a cure for ketracel-white. Maybe you can talk to Voyager's holo-  
doctor. He has been teaching a course at the Academy about Delta Quadrant aliens and their diseases. I heard that he has published 50 papers for Starfleet Medical on the subject. Maybe he could give you some ideas for your research. Julian, I always thought you were a good doctor even though you were a little green when you arrive at the station.  
I can't wait to see you and Ezri. Write back soon.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Miles  
  
Miles and Yoshi were playing ball in the backyard. Yoshi was holding the bat on his shoulder and listened as his father instructed him. "Now son, remember to always keep your eye on the ball." Confused, Yoshi asked, "Why Daddy?"  
"Because if you don't keep your eye on the ball you will never be able to hit it. Now Yoshi, I'm going to toss the ball at you and you try to hit it."  
Yoshi smiled, "Okay Daddy."  
Miles softly tossed the ball to his son. Yoshi took a big swing and totally missed the ball as it flew past him. Yoshi pouted and Miles smiled at him. "It's okay… that was a good try."  
Just then the hovercar landed and Molly ran out holding a ribbon. "Daddy look…I won a ribbon in art class."  
Miles hugged his daughter. "That's great Molly…It looks like we have an artist in the family."  
Keiko walked into the backyard hearing what Miles had just said. "Molly, why don't you tell Daddy what you told me you want to be."  
Molly looked at her mother and then her father. "I want to be a Starfleet doctor, like Uncle Julian."  
"When did you decide you wanted to be a Starfleet doctor, Honey?"  
Molly smiled at her perplexed father. "Yesterday in school Voyager's doctor spoke to my class. He told us about all his adventures in the Delta Quadrant and it sounded like fun."  
Keiko smiled. "Now she does sound like Uncle Julian."  
Miles smiled at his daughter. "Molly, I'm sure if you decide to be a Starfleet doctor, you will become a great one. Maybe when Uncle Julian comes here he can give you some advice."  
"I'm sure Julian doesn't want to spend his whole vacation talking about medicine," Keiko said. She turned to her daughter and smiled, "Molly, you have plenty of time to make career plans. Why don't you take Yoshi and go upstairs and wash-up for dinner."  
Molly took her little brother's hand and said, "Sure Mom. Come on Yoshi."  
Miles and Keiko watched their children go into the house. Miles turned to his wife and smiled. "Molly O'Brien, M.D. That has a nice ring to it."  
Keiko frowned. "I just wish she wanted to be a civilian doctor. What if another war breaks out? She could be right in the middle of it."  
Miles pulled Keiko into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Honey…she's twelve years old. Molly may decide not to go into Starfleet. We can't protect her forever.  
Keiko fought back tears. "I know…I just wish we could. We came so close to losing her when she fell into that time portal. I just don't think I could face losing my baby again."  
Miles kissed Keiko on the cheek. "She's a smart girl. Whatever she does, I'm sure she will be careful."  
"You're right…I'd better get dinner ready -- Molly told me she was starving. By the way, have you heard from Julian yet?"  
"No, but I haven't checked my messages. Do I have time to check before dinner?"  
Keiko smiled at her husband, "Sure Miles, it will be a few minutes."  
Miles walked into the house and headed for his office, He saw his computer was flashing a message. He turned it on and read:  
  
Dear Miles,  
  
Everything is set. Ezri and I are hitching a ride on a transport, and we should be on Earth several days before the time you have scheduled for the trip to the Alamo. I'll give you a couple calls en route to keep you up to date on the progress of our trip. We are planning to visit my parents for three days -- we aren't planning too long a stay, in case the situation becomes uncomfortable. I'll give you a call from my parents' home to let you know the exact time we will end up at the O'Brien's doorstep.  
I can hardly believe it Miles! We are actually going to stand in front of the walls of the Alamo, the real Alamo, just like we talked about the last time we were together, during the "End of the War Celebration" at Vic Fontaine's. (Remember how Worf kept insisting that you and Keiko settle in Minsk? -- I believe he got an early start on the blood wine that night.) At the time, I thought all our talk about the Alamo might be just idle "chit-chat." You know, the kind of talk friends have when they don't really expect to see each other again. I'm glad it didn't work out that way, Miles. I'm glad we decide to not let our friendship slip away.  
Thinking about that night at Vic's really makes me nostalgic. That was the last time we saw Captain Sisko. There are times when I turn around and expect to see him come strolling through the door – still no word about him from the wormhole aliens, of course, that is not necessarily bad news, since their concept of time is not linear. I believe Ezri is just as excited about our trip to Earth as I am. She's looking forward to seeing Starfleet Academy again. We're both interested in seeing Starfleet Headquarters – we want to see if we can detect any of the damage done by the Breen. I don't believe Ezri understands our Alamo mania -- which is not surprising, I'm not sure I do. She still says that we both have an "annihilation complex." -- I tell her that she has studied too much "psycho-babble." Whenever my enthusiasm gets to be a bit too much for her, she just smiles her tolerant little smile. She really is cute, Miles, in spite of the fact that I know that there is an ancient, relatively ancient anyway, Dax symbiont in there enjoying my childlike exuberance.  
We are both excited about watching Miles O'Brien, Professor of Engineering, in action. As you may have guessed, we have allowed the extra time necessary to sit in on a few of your classes at Starfleet Academy. We wouldn't miss it. How many chances like this do you get?  
Thanks for the advice, in regard to Ezri. I really think that she might be "the one", and I wouldn't want my insecurities to get in the way if she is. (Please don't let her see my letters. Okay?) When you do find someone who you think you might be able to spend the rest of your life with, it really changes your perspective. But, of course, you already know that. Your idea about talking to Voyager's holographic doctor about my research on the Jem'Hadar problem is fantastic. He is probably the best person in Starfleet, perhaps in the galaxy, for me to talk to. I'll make sure to bring my notes when we come to Earth. His experience in the Delta Quadrant must be invaluable to all of Starfleet.  
I'll make sure to include a copy of Garak's journey when I pack for our trip. I'm sure you will find it interesting. I don't think anyone really bought that "I'm a simple tailor" bit from Garak – a Cardassian tailor exiled to a Bajorian space station. Right!  
Well, I guess that's all for, now Miles. The next time you hear from me, it will be live, and I'll be on my way to Earth! Hope to see you in person in the not too distant future. "Remember the Alamo."  
  
Your friend,  
  
Julian  
  
Miles O'Brien shut off his computer and walked into the kitchen where Keiko was taking two plates out of the replicator. He walked over to her. "I just got a letter from Julian. He and Ezri are all set to go."  
Keiko turned to her husband. "That's great news… Did you ever think about fighting a battle you could win?"  
Miles smiled, "What's the fun in that?"  
Keiko put the two plates down on the kitchen counter and hugged her husband. "Sometimes I feel like I have three children, the way you act with Julian."  
Miles gave Keiko a kiss on the lips. "And you wouldn't have it any other way."  
Keiko smiled, "No, I wouldn't."  
  
Diane Klepper and James W. Jones "Keeping in Touch" Page 1 


End file.
